ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:TheUltimateAvenger
Ben 10: Omniverse Can I borrow your idea of Ben 10: Omniverse for Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki Larry1996 08:29, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Where should I leave your name at when I create it? Larry1996 10:33, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Can i borrow some of the episodes of Ben 10: Omniverse on Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki? Larry1996 19:49, February 26, 2012 (UTC) all of them, only different Larry1996 03:08, February 27, 2012 (UTC) A.T.O.M. - Season 3 hey, man, since Tragould is gone to the Transcition Center, i'm gonna need your help on the A.T.O.M. Season 3 episodes Larry1996 18:18, March 25, 2012 (UTC) It's good, I guess the episode Alpha Female is where a female member might join the Alpha Teens, she'll be voiced by Maggie Blue O'Hara Larry1996 19:12, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Travis is going to be back, he's going to visit his grandma tonight, and we'll be back on Monday, i'm gonna work with you, but promise me you won't make vandalism on the pages he's made and edited, okay? Larry1996 22:30, March 31, 2012 (UTC) can you make edits on A.T.O.M. Season 3? Larry1996 23:20, March 31, 2012 (UTC) can you tell me the name of the all powerful enemy from Madia's past, and what powers he has, and what Madia has and what she looks like, espically her all powerful enemy, and how the Serpent's Tale came to be? Larry1996 16:06, April 1, 2012 (UTC) can you make edits on http://ideas.wikia.com/wiki/Ben_10:_Omniverse#Season_Two:_.282013-14.29? And can you write the info about the Serpent's Tail's past, as well as Madia's, and her all powerful enemy from her past on A.T.O.M. Season 3? Larry1996 21:01, April 1, 2012 (UTC) it's good, can you tell me the past of Madia, her all powerful enemy and how the Serpent's Tail came to be? I'm dying to know Larry1996 22:00, April 1, 2012 (UTC) it's great, can you make summaries for Hard Target, Overflow, Pier Pressure and Flight of the Hawk? Larry1996 23:13, April 1, 2012 (UTC) can you make edits on A.T.O.M. Season 3? Larry1996 14:03, April 5, 2012 (UTC) GREAT WORK on the A.T.O.M. series 3, i'm really enjoying the plot summaries, sounding epic KEEP IT UP :) as well as this, perhaps in endgame, a part of the summary could be Lioness admiting her feelings to Axel before the Endgame. It's just a suggestion GREAT WORK on the A.T.O.M. series 3, i'm really enjoying the plot summaries, sounding epic KEEP IT UP :) as well as this, perhaps in endgame, a part of the summary could be Lioness admiting her feelings to Axel before the Endgame. It's just a suggestion SJH17 10:24, April 6, 2012 (UTC) loving the edits for Endgame and Flight of the Hawks , hoping for some new and amazing edits. If you want any more suggestions, just say :)SJH17 15:54, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Young Avengers Hey so I hope you don't mind but I've been editing the Young Avengers tv show page. Hey, well the Young Avengers show page isn't mine but if u get this than please leave your signature using the signature botton at the top of the edit page so that i can write to you directly. ;) TheUltimateAvenger 20:49, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Madonnastwat 20:52, April 6, 2012 (UTC)Madonnastwat can you make edits on A.T.O.M. Season 3? Larry1996 00:11, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Hey, UA, I've been thinking if you can make summaries and episodes on the episode list of A.T.O.M. Season 3 Larry1996 20:40, April 17, 2012 (UTC) HI Im Dej12cookies, April 17, 2012 can i help on the show you call LANTERNS because i would like to help Hey, this is Larry1996, and please don't ignore this message, can you make edits on A.T.O.M. Season 3? Larry1996 18:12, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Hey this Dej12cookiesOk thanks its no problem i understand I will stop editing the Justice League movie page. I have one question though. Why did you pick John Stewart? Makes sense. I would chose Kyle Rayner. I liked the Justice League series, but I would of pick Kyle Rayner. Still though, your reasons for John makes sense. Yos asked about Batman reboot titles. Here are some of my ideas: The Batman. The Legend of Batman. The Caped Crusader. The Legend of the Dark Knight. Batman Reborn. Or, for this one there are certain things you need, but Batman: Year One. Why didn't I think of Gotham Knight? Since you asked, I'm writing some FF movies. I've made Fantastic Four Reborn, and the spin-off/prequel Doomed. I'm working of Fantastic Four: Rise of the Sub-Mariner right now. I had an idea for a third, three hour spectacular to finish the series. The villains will be Galactus, Dr Doom, the Kree, and the Skrulls. Have any ideas for a name? Thank you for your suggestions. As for the villians in the first two FF movies, I have Dr Doom in FFR, and a team-up between Doom and Namor in FFROTS-M. Now that I think about it, Galactus along with the Skrulls and Kree is a bit much. Once I'm done Rise of the Sub-Mariner, I'll decide what I want to do. I like getting someone else's opinions, so I think I might drop Galactus from the idea. Then, a fourth movie with Galactus and the Silver Surfer. Thanks again. If I need help with a character, I will use wikipedia. But I've read a lot of FF reprints, so they're probably ranked second with characters I'm most familiar with. And you're welcom for Legend of the Dark Knight title. And as for Marvel or DC, I would say Marvel, although I love Wonder Woman. I watch Avengers: Earht's Mightiest Heroes, but I mainly watch the DVDs of older comic book shows, such as Batman: the Animated Series, Superman: the Animated series, Batman Beyond, Justice League, Spider-man (1994), and X-men (1992). I've bought tons of Marvel Essentials, which reprint early stuff. I've read about the first 180 issues of Fantastic Four, first 210 0f Amazing Spider-man, and I'm making my way through Thor. I love the movies, with very few exceptions. For TV, it's hit or miss. Some Marvel TV shows (such as 1994 Spider-man or 1992 X-men) were amazing, while some (like Spider-man Unlimited or Avengers: United They Stand) weren't that good. can you make some more info on A.T.O.M. Season 3? And put Guan in Endgame: Part One with a giant-sized snake form, please Larry1996 19:07, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Didn't ask you to A.T.O.M. Season 3? Larry1996 00:42, April 21, 2012 (UTC) yh i've seen the new edits and they look very good. Keep it up. If you want any more suggestions just ask SJH17 14:17, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Dej12cookies ok i will get right own it Dej12cookies Aprial 30, 2012 YO can i do Justice League (2016 FLIM) Sequal i have some ideas that would be great Dej12cookies i was going to do a new page but what where you goin to do with Lex and Brainaic? Also check out my EC'S The Team Of Justice Tragould wanted me to ask you on what 18 actors for both heroes and villains you think would be good Larry1996 21:36, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Dej12cookies ok thats i will get right on it and im still working on EC'S The Team Of Justice actually it's for his own new show, Pokesquad, he wanted me to tell you what your 9 favorite heroes and 9 favorite villains are Larry1996 20:37, May 4, 2012 (UTC) I talked to you a while ago about my Fantastic Four movies and your Batman movies (and Justice League I think), do you think I should do a Namor spin-off? I like to hear other people's opinions before I do something. Thank you. Namor: the Sub-Mariner can now go into production, and then I can start working on Fantastic Four: Reign of the Skrulls. And no, I am not connecting it to the Avengers or other movies. I considered connecting it to the Spider-man films, but I decided not to. Nice job on the Blade stuff. It is a good film series. Does it relate to any other movies, like the Avengers or the X-men movies? Or is it in a seperate universe? I just wanted to let you know that I have shut down production on Namor: the Sub-Mariner. The Batman Series Hey UltimateAvenger, I'm glad you like the Batman movies that I wrote. I don't really know too much about Batman Beyond, so I don't know if I have enough knowledge about it to do it. However, I'll probably do GCPD and Birds of Prey 2 and maybe even a Nightwing 2 later. Good idea, maybe I'll do The Justice League and other films like Wonder Woman and The Flash (because they are already making a Man of Steel movie). I think Wonder Woman will do well at the box office because she is a very popular comic book character and hasn't been on the big screen like Superman and Batman. btw, do you know if they are going to make a Justice League movie? Thanks Dominij004 (talk) 18:40, July 8, 2012 (UTC)Dominij004 Hey thanks for the info. I hope they go ahead with that movie because I think it will do well. What a coincidence that it will be called The Batman, I never knew. I think it should kind of be in between the Christopher Nolan series and joel shumacher series in terms of seriousness, which is kind of how the one I wrote is. But I can't wait for the dark knight rises to come out. Dominij004 (talk) 01:02, July 9, 2012 (UTC)Dominij004 I don't know, maybe he will, but I don't think he should. I know an average amount about Batman, but I like watching the movies. The Dark Knight and Batman and Robin are my favourites. Hey I read your Avengers 2, I like the cast nice job. Dominij004 (talk) 20:58, July 9, 2012 (UTC)Dominij004 Could you help me and Tragould on Pokesquad? Larry1996 (talk) 20:21, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Dej12cookies Dej12cookiesHay long time no see i wonted to ask you if i can work on Static or can we work on our own superhero a new one. Dej12cookies thanks hav fun on vaction Dej12cookies thanks i will get right on that I also just started working on Static but will work right own it how many episodes will it have. 9/11/12 Dej12cookiesDo yu wont to work on a show withme that is like Vampire Diaires and Mtv's Teen Wolf. I dnt have a title yet be some ideas do yu wont to help. 9/11/12 Dej12cookies also wont it to fell like CW'S Beauty and the Beast too. 9/12/12 Dej12cookies ok thanks i will make 24 or 13 episodes of Static. One more thing do yu know how to make a fan made poster for the show, and do yu have any ideas for a titled for the show i was thinking Cross- Spieces Diaries but i dnt think thats a good one. Dej12cookies I'm thanking about making episodes and i have been great how bout you and would you like to help with the banner thing. Lanterns tv series Hello, I have been looking at your Lanterns series page and you said that It will air on Nicklodeon. Actually all DC animated series should go to Cartoon Network. I suggest you should change the airing channel from Nickleodean to Cartoon Network as all DC animated series belongs to Cartoon Network Mralandalus (talk) 10:35, August 11, 2012 (UTC) CW and Cartoon Network are both owned by Warner Brothers. The reason why Smallville was not aired in Cartoon Network because it was to adult. If Smallville was a Cartoon, It would air on Cartoon Network. Mralandalus (talk) 14:36, August 11, 2012 (UTC) In my opinion, all DC cartoons should go to Cartoon Network until another company buys DC Comics which is very unlikely. there are certain things in Cartoon Network, Disney XD and Nickelodeon that have to stay in that channel.; e.g. all Marvel Cartoons should stay in Disney XD while all DC Cartoons should go to Cartoon Network. I am trying to be realistic.Mralandalus (talk) 14:27, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Lanterns then should air in the CW Network. Mralandalus (talk) 15:52, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Episodes Hey, I have a question how do you make those episode boxes like for Young Avengers?The Commodore25 (talk) 17:47, August 26, 2012 (UTC) S Club 7 Forever I cannot explain, anyway, did you like my Idea for S Club 7 Forever?Mralandalus (talk) 21:46, August 28, 2012 (UTC) ok, Go to templates and press infobox Mralandalus (talk) 22:01, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Young Avengers I was just curious, when will more episodes be added to the show? I love what's there. TheCannon (talk) 00:13, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Okay. Can't wait to see more of YA, and the Thor one sounds awesome. Look forward to both. And I love the Hulk sequel. TheCannon (talk) 15:30, September 7, 2012 (UTC) The Incredible Hulk sequel sounds pretty good. The only thing I would do is add a plot for the movie TheCannon (talk) 17:32, September 8, 2012 (UTC) I'd probably say my favorite is Invasion. They're all good, but I would say my favorite episode is Invasion. TheCannon (talk) 23:04, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Wow, you have added a lot to Young Avengers. I'll check it out. TheCannon (talk) 17:23, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Avatar Is this an okay avatar?DamselGirl (talk) 14:20, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Really you don't thinks it weird.DamselGirl (talk) 22:40, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Why.DamselGirl (talk) 22:54, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Okay. But only if you tell me yours first and be honest.DamselGirl (talk) 23:01, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Hahahahaha, okay I believe you. Im 19.DamselGirl (talk) 23:06, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Fine thank you for asking. My friend the The Commodore25 told me about this and I just started in the wiki world.DamselGirl (talk) 23:11, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Action, Mystery, Romance, suspense.DamselGirl (talk) 23:15, September 15, 2012 (UTC) As you can tell, I enjoy attractive woman gagged.DamselGirl (talk) 23:20, September 15, 2012 (UTC) You can make me feel beautiful...LOL I'm just kidding.DamselGirl (talk) 23:24, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Hope that didn't make you feel uncomfortable.DamselGirl (talk) 23:27, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Friend of Mine A friend of mine is seeing this wiki to see if she wants to join can give her proper welcome.Her name is DamselGirl.The Commodore25 (talk) 23:30, September 15, 2012 (UTC) You're so funny lol.DamselGirl (talk) 23:31, September 15, 2012 (UTC) I'm great. I'm still thinking of ideas for my Justice (2014 TV series).The Commodore25 (talk) 23:35, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Oh stop it. You're making me blush.LOLDamselGirl (talk) 23:36, September 15, 2012 (UTC) So do you know where my Avatar is from?DamselGirl (talk) 23:41, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Do you have anything against fur clothing. This is not about me this is about DGirl.The Commodore25 (talk) 23:46, September 15, 2012 (UTC) She appeared in Batman Beyond. She was the daughter of Veronica Vreeland a close friend of Bruce Wayne who was kidnapped and held for ransom. Her name is Bunny and she was the last Damsel Bruce Wayne ever saved as Batman. Thats right I'm attractive and a bit nerdy.DamselGirl (talk) 23:49, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Okay yay the thing is DGirl likes to wear fur coats usually and Um...she hates how people call her cruel names because of the fur clothing. So if u don't like it then she will not like you.The Commodore25 (talk) 23:52, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Hell yeah love that show. Can't wait for the next episode.DamselGirl (talk) 23:54, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Ya that and Star Wars the clone wars r my favs thats why i got a bit angry when someone spolied who the Light's secret partner is for me, but i wont spoil it for u ;) TheUltimateAvenger (talk) 00:00, September 16, 2012 (UTC) Ahh Thanks.DamselGirl (talk) 01:26, September 16, 2012 (UTC) Yea well she might ask you later on and mention what kind of fur she's wearing so don't accidently say the wrong thing.The Commodore25 (talk) 01:30, September 16, 2012 (UTC) New Avatar Which one do u like better this one or the red head?DamselGirl (talk) 01:45, September 16, 2012 (UTC) Tell me why.DamselGirl (talk) 12:00, September 16, 2012 (UTC) Why do like this one better. I'm not questioning you I'm just asking I like it better to I just want to know why you like it.DamselGirl (talk) 14:09, September 16, 2012 (UTC) She is my favorite Batman Damsel. It was too bad she had a short scene.DamselGirl (talk) 14:22, September 16, 2012 (UTC) The socialite on my profile page is from the same movie.DamselGirl (talk) 14:27, September 16, 2012 (UTC) I made my own wiki now it's on my favorite wikis list.DamselGirl (talk) 14:31, September 16, 2012 (UTC) Problem Someone took my Avengers worlds greatest threat and redirected it as their UserPage. I put at the bottom that I own this page please do not edit. Do you know an admin or someone who can ban this person?The Commodore25 (talk) 15:10, September 16, 2012 (UTC) Why don't you answer my comments.DamselGirl (talk) 15:53, September 16, 2012 (UTC) Will it said so that it was X-Men: Days of Future Passed on the news, by the way, could you make edits on A.T.O.M. Season 3? Larry1996 (talk) 19:37, September 17, 2012 (UTC) Hi Hey again how's it going?DamselGirl (talk) 19:36, September 22, 2012 (UTC) I'm good. Saw your new page. Very creative. I still haven't got an idea. LOLDamselGirl (talk) 20:00, September 22, 2012 (UTC) You're so sweet.DamselGirl (talk) 20:19, September 22, 2012 (UTC) ...mmmmm furry...DamselGirl (talk) 21:18, September 22, 2012 (UTC) fffffffffffffffffuuuuuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrrrr.DamselGirl (talk) 21:46, September 22, 2012 (UTC) It's so fluffy...DamselGirl (talk) 22:58, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Do you have anything against fur?DamselGirl (talk) 03:02, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Cause Im wearing one and it's warm and soft.DamselGirl (talk) 16:14, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Commodore25 recently made a new page.DamselGirl (talk) 17:03, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Star Wars: A New Hope! if your interested in making a cast for the series! Just in Case here's the cast Yuri Lowenthal - Luke Skywalker (using Hamill's tone) Venessa Marshall - Leia Eric Loomis - Han Solo Jonathan Adams - Darth Vader (using James Earl Jones's tone) just in case your interested! Tragould (talk) 21:21, October 15, 2012 (UTC)Tragould Important notice. http://ideas.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Idea_Wiki Important information regarding the current situation of this wiki. Please read it. It's at the bottom of the page. After reading, don't forget to discuss it on my talk page. wiki'man' ''me''et. [[UserTalk:wikiman|'tal'k.]] 01:24, October 19, 2012 (UTC) Two Things Two things. 1. I love The Amazing Spider-man (2014 TV Series). I can't wait to see Thor: The Mystic World (if you're going to make it). 2. Two people went and edited your Justice League movie. Just wanted to let you know in case you didn't notice. TheCannon (talk) 21:38, October 31, 2012 (UTC) Sorry Sorry about your phone. I hope you get it back soon. TheCannon (talk) 21:42, November 2, 2012 (UTC) TheUltimateAvenger, i need your help to prevent WikiMan from changing Idea Wikia. Please think about and raly other? Users about this. TheCannon is with me on this explaining to the ultimate avenger The reasons of why am I relaunching the wiki. http://tinyurl.com/d6k8ugx Thank you. wiki'man' ''me''et. [[UserTalk:wikiman|'tal'k.]] 14:55, November 27, 2012 (UTC) a message fot tua The reboot will not obviously (but possibly) signify the elimination of most of this wiki's catalog. Aside this, upon relaunching the wiki, I'll make sure that the bulk of this wiki will be archived or hidden, or either both. Unless termination happens, the archival of these pages will be made with the goal of preserving a stage in the history of the Idea Wiki. Heck I've tried to explain this by giving a link, remember? Well, that's all, buddy. See ya around! wiki'man' ''me''et. [[UserTalk:wikiman|'tal'k.]] 01:10, November 30, 2012 (UTC) (ever want to talk to me, hit the "talk" link that's in my signature) I'm not sure the current status of the reboot. I know that Wikiman is attempting to see what the community wants and is holding a vote for it. Only one person is in favor of the reboot (that has voted, and that I have seen), so it looks like it may be abandoned. Hey, quick question for you. Is there anyway I can get a user blocked? All he does is come on and edit my The Avengers 2: The Infinity Gauntlet by adding Spider-Man and changing one of the rumors, even after I marked ownership on it. TheCannon (talk) 00:10, December 26, 2012 (UTC) Okay. Thanks. I wasn't sure who to go to. BTW, love the Daredevil live action series. TheCannon (talk) 14:22, December 26, 2012 (UTC) Awesome. I'm checking out the new episode and I can't wait to see the end of Season 1. TheCannon (talk) 15:07, December 26, 2012 (UTC) I've been waiting for some reveals, so the final few episodes are something I can't wait for. And thanks. I keep trying to make a page about Batman in that universe, though the first time Idea Wiki messed up and when I went to post, it said it was in matenence mode and I had to try again later. I attempted to today, but my computer shut down without my permission and I losted all the work on that and a little for The Spectacular Spider-man. So I'm going to write it all on a word document first, then post it on the site. TheCannon (talk) 17:05, December 26, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, it's very annoying. But I'm almost done and it's almost ready to be posted. And if you like alternate realities, would you mind taking a look at Marvel Infinite? It's basically the same concept of the Ultimate Universe, only done by me. And with different stories obviously. And I loved the episode of Young Avengers "Doomed" TheCannon (talk) 18:33, December 26, 2012 (UTC) Amazo Comics is cool. I'm making something similar with S. Inc Comics. And I have several more arcs written for Fantastic Four, it's just a matter of adding them. I think I'll go do that now. TheCannon (talk) 19:32, December 26, 2012 (UTC) Shepard78 (talk) 00:04, December 27, 2012 (UTC)Why use chris pine for green lantern and not ryan reynolds i mean come on you have the same superman but not the same Green lantern P.S.i am not trying to be rude its just a question so please do not reply in a Angry way Shepard78 (talk) 00:56, January 4, 2013 (UTC)Not trying to be rude but do you think that Wes Bentley is the best batman i mean he is one of the Seven people who could be chosen for Batman and if you need a plot im waiting to help and i have a adam strange film idea but i need help with the cast any opinions Idea Shepard78 (talk) 15:29, January 6, 2013 (UTC) you know how to make that grid thing right because i have and idea and i need your help i will give you credit for everything Ownership Im giving you ownership of the Batman film series and all there films if you dont want to have the ownership thats okay if you accept you will be with me Cannon if he exepts and thats it i choose you two because i like your work and i think we would make a good team every now and again reply to this under headline Ownership/batman Infinite Fantastic Four Hey, I added another arc to Infinite Fantastic Four. Would you mind taking a look? TheCannon (talk) 15:27, January 10, 2013 (UTC) Ok you also wanted to make a Adam Strabge movie i got mine from young justice but did you have any ideas for the cast Shepard78 (talk) 21:14, January 11, 2013 (UTC) Thank you for taking a look, and thank you for saying you love it. And I will continue it, though I'm currently putting it on hiatus. I want to add some more to X-men, and I've been trying to make Daredevil and Thor for months, but can't get past the first sentence. So I'll be working on those. TheCannon (talk) 17:04, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Adam Strange Ryan Gosiling could work Young Avengers, Young Justice, & Gotham Knights Awesome. I've been getting my hopes up to see X-23 join the team in Young Avengers (hope we do. Though don't tell me). And I love Power Man and Iron Fist, so cool. And sure, I'd love to have you with me on YJ Season 3. And thanks. I also liked working on Gotham Knights. I'm working on an entire DC Animated Universe. But don't worry, Gotham Knights still has another Season or 2 left in it. TheCannon (talk) 21:22, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Also, I LOVED your live action Blue Beetle series. I'm a huge fan of the character and feels he doesn't get enough media apperances. TheCannon (talk) 21:28, January 20, 2013 (UTC) I checked out your Ben 10 thing and it looks cool. I've never been a Ben 10 fan, but it still looks cool. TheCannon (talk) 22:35, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Hey, would you mind taking a look at Infinite Hulk? I just put it up a little bit ago. TheCannon (talk) 15:52, January 26, 2013 (UTC) Infinite Avengers isn't done yet. I just added the link so I wouldn't have to go back and keep editing it. But don't worry, it will be up within the next week. TheCannon (talk) 17:33, January 26, 2013 (UTC) I did not hear about Ant-Man. I'll have to hear more about it. I'm happy Dr. Strange is getting a movie. And I'll put all the movies in order: *Thor: The Dark World (LOVED the first Thor, and I love the character) *Iron Man 3 (let's hope this is one of those rare movies which doesn't kill the franchise with the third film) *Captain America: The Winter Soldier (I was hoping for MODOK, but I'm fine with Winter Soldier. I just hope it's as good as the first one) *The Wolverine (I'm one of the few people who loved Origins, so I'm happy for a sequel. Plus I want to know what happened after the Last Stand) *The Fantastic Four (I LOVE The Fantastic Four. I'm hoping that this will be better than the first two) *The Avengers 2 (I loved the first one my favorite movie, but I'm not sure if the sequel can be as good. Hoping though) *Man of Steel (other than Batman, DC does not have a good track record with movies. I'm really hoping this will be good, but I'm not sure) *Justice League (see above. Espcially since they might take Martian Manhunter off the roster. The guy needs to be in this) *The Amazing Spider-Man 2 (I hated The Amazing Spider-Man, so I may watch this if I can find it for free, but I'm not really looking forward to it) *Guardians of the Galaxy (I hate the Guardians, and can't believe they're even making this) *Kick-Ass 2 (I haven't seen the first one, or even know anything about it, so, no clue) And yes, I love Arrow. I watch it every week. TheCannon (talk) 18:26, January 26, 2013 (UTC) I agree, Arrow is the best thing on TV right now, and is one of only two shows I watch that produces new episodes (Young Justice is the other). I'm looking forward to Wednesday too. And sorry it took me so long to respond. I was writing and posting Infinite Thor. Could you take a look? TheCannon (talk) 19:14, January 26, 2013 (UTC) It's fine. I'm taking too long to respond right now due to playing a video game, so we're even. Infinite Daredevil is up if you're interested. I think it sucks, but I'd like someone else's opinion.TheCannon (talk) 22:19, January 26, 2013 (UTC) Crap. For some reason, I ALWAYS type Vicki Vale instead of Karen Page. I'll have to go and edit it. And I watched it today. I did not like it AT ALL.TheCannon (talk) 22:53, January 26, 2013 (UTC) I just thought it was poorly done, went nowhere, and just got annoying.TheCannon (talk) 23:54, January 26, 2013 (UTC) I looked at the plot for Avengers 2 and loved it. Great work! TheCannon (talk) 00:49, January 27, 2013 (UTC) I'd personally rather see Ms. Marvel but Wasp is nice. I'd have no problem with her in the sequel.TheCannon (talk) 01:01, January 27, 2013 (UTC) I'll check out all the shows, although I'm really interested in DD. I love the character and feel he could get an awesome live action show.TheCannon (talk) 02:12, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Infinite Avengers is up if you have an interest.TheCannon (talk) 01:51, January 29, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for reading and liking Infinite Avengers. And don't worry, I have people that will join The Avengers at some point. Some are female.TheCannon (talk) 20:54, January 29, 2013 (UTC) I looked at the Amazo Comics stuff. #They were both awesome. #I can't wait to see more. #Balder was my favorite. #These need to be made into actual comics. #TheCannon (talk) 21:27, January 29, 2013 (UTC) Awesome. I look forward to it.TheCannon (talk) 22:02, January 29, 2013 (UTC) Shepard78 (talk) 08:50, February 16, 2013 (UTC)Hi how would you make a grid for like a Series i would like to make a tv show called C.O.U.L.S.O.N about Phil Coulson Shepard78 (talk) 21:24, February 16, 2013 (UTC)You dont mind if i edit your green arrow cast do you its ok if you dont want me to Shepard78 (talk) 00:12, February 17, 2013 (UTC)yeah probably i might need your help adding pictures for som reason when i upload pictures i cant make them smaller so i have to delete them Shepard78 (talk) 00:23, February 17, 2013 (UTC)you can change it back if you dont like it But Green arrow and that edward guy are both from sky 1 Arrow Shepard78 (talk) 12:58, February 17, 2013 (UTC)Awsome show Arrow and its cool i can understand it was a little hard to make the cast and thanks i will try that I remember you wanted to make a Adam Strange Movie if you still want to you can use my Strange 2014 film im not going to use it anymoreShepard78 (talk) 13:01, February 17, 2013 (UTC) You have an Arrow pointed at me dont you Oh Crap................................................. yeah ow do you make a tv show i would like you to help me make C.O.U.L.S.O.N just you and me cool if you dont want to you make that grid i will fill it in a little i do the cast you do episode names and some Plots i do some as well and in it i would like to have like Guest apperances by certain Superheroes or shield members what do you think Batman Ownership Pt 2 I want you to come and help again dont have to but you have good ideas and anytime you want to help with any of my projects just ask il let you help and il help you in return